


青春不良少年会梦到优等学姐吗

by NdebeleSmith



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Intersex, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22253956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NdebeleSmith/pseuds/NdebeleSmith
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 16
Kudos: 87





	1. Chapter 1

青春不良少年会梦到优等学姐吗

-

截至德拉科·马尔福进入新学校的第六个小时第四十八分钟，他已经听到哈利·波特的名字六遍。

听到第一遍的时候他和布雷斯·扎比尼勾肩搭背进入校门，当时布雷斯正在和他叨叨一些诸如「你来就对了，霍格沃茨比德姆斯特朗有意思一万倍」之类的废话，突然，布雷斯狠命一抓他的胳膊：

「——操，操操操操操，拉拉队的女孩过来了，我的头发看起来怎么样？」

德拉科顺着布雷斯的手肘方向转头，然后他看到布雷斯涂抹了过量发胶的头发，一群穿着红色拉拉队服的女孩——潘西赫然在列。她把黑色头发梳成了夸张的高发髻，让她的脑袋看起来比例不协调得可笑，像某种巨头深海鱼类。

——紧接着，他越过深海鱼类潘西的脑袋，看到了一个女生——他也不知道为什么他的眼睛会不去注视那群胸脯高耸的拉拉队女孩，而跳到这个女生身上。 ** 那女生走在拉拉队女孩们大约五米远的地方，穿着白色的衬衣和校服裙，裙摆下露出两条白白的、线条优美的腿来。她的黑头发半长不短，乱糟糟垂到脖颈中间。她戴着一副圆眼镜。 ** 德拉科迅速地观察着这个女孩，拼命在脑内用短句描绘着她。

「喂，那个人是谁？」他戳了戳布雷斯，但是那家伙脑袋好像完全当机了，只知道张着嘴像一个傻瓜一样和深海鱼类行注目礼，潘西看到了他们，举起手里的拉花朝他们挥了挥——布雷斯瞬间定格了。

「你喜欢潘西啊？」德拉科问道。

布雷斯的表情奇妙地扭曲了，脸上混合着「你在说什么我听不懂」与「操你妈」的奇妙神色。最终布雷斯深深地喘了一口气：

「我只是觉得她，呃，能被选进拉拉队，还挺酷的。」

德拉科眯起了眼睛，去重新找寻校服裙女孩。

「你刚才在问我什么？」布雷斯终于把表情摆正，问到。

他找到了那家伙。那家伙现在坐到了一棵山毛榉树下面的长条凳子上，开始翻开手里的一本书，一个有着褐色蓬松头发的女孩坐到了她身边，而另一个红色头发的男孩朝她们走了过去，手里拿着三个三明治。

当那个红毛男孩朝校服裙走的越来越近时德拉科感觉到了不舒服，就好像他的某种秘密宝藏被人捷足先登了似的。

「喂，那边那个女的，是谁？」

布雷斯顺着德拉科手指的方向看过去，然后德拉科第一次听到了哈利·波特的名字。

「哦，那家伙啊，是哈利·波特，她旁边的是赫敏·格兰杰和罗恩·韦斯莱。喂，你不会喜欢那种家伙吧，那家伙已经开始读二级了，是个超无趣的——好学生！和你完全不是一个调调的人。」

** 在他进入学校后第六分钟第四十八秒，他第一次听到了哈利·波特的名字。 **

布雷斯又停顿片刻，补充道：

「你不会真的看上那家伙了吧，那家伙的胸好小哦，我感觉连A都不到！」

德拉科愤愤说到：「平胸也总比深海鱼好。」

布雷斯没有听懂，追问道：「什么，什么深海鱼？」

德拉科说「没事」，眼睛又转向了校服裙。校服裙好像也看到了他，目光接触的瞬间，德拉科立刻转头假装看天空。他在脑内默默重复一遍：

哈利·波特。

-

** 第二次听到哈利·波特的名字，是在德拉科进入学校后第五十六分钟第三十秒。 **

他去上数学课，坐在教室最后一排的角落里拿出手机玩无聊手游。在他用一只小小红鸟一口气锤爆十三个猪头的时候他感觉到旁边有人坐了下来。

他用余光去瞟，然后他看到了校服裙和白衬衣。德拉科感觉到心脏没由来地突然跳很快。他忽略屏幕上雀跃鸟类提醒他去领礼包的消息，又偷摸摸抬了抬头，然后他看到了黑色的圆形眼镜。

上课铃就在这时响了起来。

数学课开始，名叫维克多的老师拿着一张名单点名。

「德拉科·马尔福。」

德拉科举手示意。

维克多推推眼镜瞥了他一眼。

「下一个，帕瓦蒂·佩蒂尔。」

教室另一边角落有个女生应声。

德拉科把脸支在胳膊肘上，把手机放在侧面，假装自己在玩手机，然后偷偷瞟着哈利·波特。那家伙的腿在校服裙下叠起来了，两条长长的、白白的腿，交叠在一起，德拉科突然好奇如果把手放到那两条腿中间会是什么样的感受。

他舔了舔嘴唇，觉得这种想法有点变态。就在这时他听到维克多叫：「哈利·波特。」

波特的腿缠的紧了一点，然后又松开，脚尖微微抬了抬。她低低地举了举手，然后小声说：「这里。」

这是德拉科第二次听到哈利·波特的名字，也是他第一次听到哈利·波特的声音。

她的声音不太像一般的女生。有点低，又有点哑。但是比男生的嗓音软很多。

-

数学课的末尾维克多发了课堂小测卷。考导数。德拉科在倒数第三题开始陷入困境，咬着笔头无论如何都写不下去。他偏头去看波特，那家伙似乎完成的很顺畅，她手里捻一根黑色碳素笔，那根笔像一个细长身材的舞者，在纸上流利地转着圈。在距离小测结束的十分钟时刻德拉科终于按耐不住。他偷偷摸出手机，在备忘录上敲下「可以给我看看答案吗」的字样，把手机推给了波特。那家伙好像被吓了一跳，但是很快地把手机接过去了。

德拉科感觉自己的心脏变成了一罐汽水，波特结果手机时把汽水罐上的拉环拉开，然后无数雀跃气泡「啪啪啪」地从液体中升腾起来，发出快乐的爆裂声。

波特抿起了嘴。这时候她圆圆的眼镜顺着鼻梁往下滑落，德拉科才发现她有一双绿的惊人的眼睛和长而弯翘的睫毛。波特的睫毛眨了眨，就好像小小的、迷你可爱扇子。她抬头看了看维克多在哪里——在看到维克多面朝教室的窗户沉思时她好像长出了一口气。然后她低头迅速地在手机屏幕上按动。

她把手机推给了德拉科。

她大约擦了润肤乳，因为手机上带上了一种温吞的、隐秘的香味。德拉科想低头嗅一嗅，但是抑制住了自己的冲动。

那样的话可太像变态了。

他把手机拿过来，看到上面写着：

「对不起，我也不会做。」

德拉科愣住了，他不可思议地看向波特，那家伙的卷子上分明满满当当写满了公式和数字。

「你在骗谁呢！」德拉科不可思议地大叫道。

于是他第三次听到了哈利·波特的名字，这次是和他自己的名字一起听到的。 此时距离他进入学校过了两小时四十五分钟。

「波特！马尔福！你们在干什么！」

维克多在讲台上对他们大叫。

他看着波特，波特也看着他，然后波特站起来，拎着书包，拿着小测卷轻快地走向了维克多：「老师，我做完了，就先走了。」

德拉科坐在座位上，咬牙切齿地同时产生一点不切实际幻想：

波特是不是故意搞他来和他拉近关系？

-

** 哈利·波特的名字第四次出现在德拉科耳边是在进入学校的第三小时三十分钟。 ** 他把数学小测卷子做得一团糟后冲出了数学课教室，气呼呼地坐到了食堂里，他面前放着炸鱼条和一杯柠檬水。布雷斯和潘西坐在他对面。潘西在用一种招人讨厌的懒洋洋语调和布雷斯炫耀着即将到来的足球赛上她们拉拉队的表演。

「我至少已经拿到五个足球队男孩的号码了……你知道吗，米里森在她的胸罩里垫了三层垫子……我敢打赌，足球赛之后我的手机会爆掉……」

德拉科终于清了清嗓子打断了潘西。

潘西对他怒目相视。

「喂，你们对那个，叫什么，哈利·波特的家伙，有什么了解吗？」

他尽可能用一种「有人惹了我你们知道她是个什么玩意吗」的语气说出这句话。

这是第四次他听到哈利·波特的名字。从他自己嘴里说出来的。

潘西喝了一口柠檬水：「什么，什么东西？」

「哈利·波特。」德拉科重复了一遍。

第五次了。

「不太清楚。」潘西耸耸肩。「好像听说过，是书呆子赫敏·格兰杰的朋友。大概也是书呆子一个吧。」

「是个优等生。」布雷斯说，「我早晨和你说过的，好像没有什么特别的。你好像真的对她很感兴趣。」

「你对这个女生感兴趣？」潘西大叫了起来，德拉科感觉到耳膜一阵刺痛。

「她上数学课没有借我卷子抄。我很生气。」他尽量言简意赅，以免不小心触碰到潘西的八卦神经。「没什么好感兴趣的，一个眼镜妹罢了。」

于是话题从哈利·波特身上溜开，潘西和布雷斯开始滔滔不绝讨论最近在用什么约炮软件（德拉科敢保证布雷斯只是在装的自己很有经验罢了），而德拉科盯着面前的炸鱼条，发现上面一直有一双绿眼睛和一条校服裙在转来转去。

-

** 盯着炸鱼条的德拉科不知道的是，现在距离他发现哈利·波特的秘密还有三小时十八分钟。 **

-

下午德拉科和布雷斯被潘西拉去了足球队的活动。足球队以制定赛前会的名义在体育馆楼下借到了活动室，而实际上只是一个中学生们的蹩脚派对。他们进去的时候发现屋子里充满着酒精和披萨的味道，拉拉队的女孩们和足球队的队员们厮混在一起，有几个人的衣服看起来都要全脱掉了——当然，还有不少像布雷斯和德拉科这样被拉过来的，都呈现出一种惶恐而不知所措的姿态，靠在墙边喝柳橙汁。

「他们有没有搞错啊！这才下午一点钟！太过分了吧！」

布雷斯张大嘴巴，扯着嗓子在德拉科耳边喊。

但是当潘西拉起他的手扯着他站在凳子上喝啤酒时，布雷斯仿佛忘记了刚才自己说的「太过分」的评价，转而露出傻乎乎笑容和潘西一起灌下一瓶瓶啤酒。德拉科开始坐在墙边玩无聊的打猪游戏，但是紧接着他被几个女孩扯进了一场混乱的真心话大冒险游戏中，并且悲惨的输掉了。

输掉的惩罚是下载Grindr并在上面匹配一个对象约会。德拉科此时已经被灌下三瓶啤酒和两杯shot，脑子有点晕晕乎乎不清楚。他呵呵傻笑着打开了手机的app store搜索Grindr [1] ，然后愉快地下载了它。他在女孩们的哄笑中用「罗伯特·加尔布雷斯」 [2] 这个愚蠢的名字和一张网图注册了账号，然后写自己的兴趣是trans和intersex进行匹配，紧接着他看到了许许多多光怪陆离的图片，有的人带着看起来像鸡蛋一样大的钻石戒指，有的人在秀自己的胸肌而腋毛肆无忌惮地露出来，有的人拍了自己的屁股，还有的人在张着嘴往自己嘴里喷奶油——

「我受不了了。我受不了这个。」德拉科嘟嘟哝哝地要关闭界面，他跌跌撞撞地朝后倒退，试图挣脱开旁边女生拉他的手，这时一张照片吸引了他——是一张校服裙的照片。

他感觉酒清醒了一半，他护住手机，好像那里面装着世界上最大的秘密一样，然后他穿过拥挤的人群，一路挤出了活动室。

在告别充满酒精味的热烘烘空气后，德拉科靠在长廊的墙上，深深地吸了一口气，然后点击了那张校服裙的照片。

校服裙照片没有露出脸来，但是那两条细细的腿看起来无比熟悉，德拉科见过它们交缠在一起又分开的样子。个人主页的名字并不是哈利·波特，而是 ** 「卫衣傻子」 ** [3] 这么一个不伦不类的名字。德拉科感到困惑，他翻动主页相册里的照片，这些相片大部分都是穿着校服裙拍摄的——就是他们学校的校服裙，但是都没有露出脸来。尺度最大的一张照片里，「卫衣傻子」穿着一条白色的蕾丝边内裤，内裤布料上明显的湿润了，变成半透明状，隐隐约约可见里面黑色的阴毛，当然，这不是最劲爆的，最劲爆的是——

蕾丝内裤裆部鼓鼓的，显然，那里有，不该是女生有的东西。

德拉科开始感觉到脑子不够用。被啤酒浸泡过的喉咙开始锁紧，他开始拼命思考这是怎么一回事情。布雷斯和他介绍波特时用了「她」，这没有问题。他亲眼看到了波特半长不长的黑头发、校服裙和细细的腿，这也没有问题。「她」长得根本不像男生——

如果是男生的话，那张脸未免太过清秀。

但是她半长不短的头发——不丰满的胸部——细细的腿——低沉而软的声音——

似乎也不是什么显著的女性特征。

波特。哈利·波特。德拉科低声念叨这个名字。现在，截至德拉科·马尔福进入新学校，已经过去六个小时四十八分钟，他第六次听到哈利·波特的名字，和第四次第五次一样，这个名字是从他自己嘴里念出的。

「卫衣傻子」会是波特吗。

他又再次盯住手机屏幕。

「卫衣傻子」的头像下，自我介绍栏里写着：

** 「intersex.」 **

-

德拉科忘记他是怎么点开和卫衣傻子的聊天界面的，当他意识到自己在做什么的时候已经为时已晚。

他和卫衣傻子说：

「你很辣，你想出来约会吗。」

卫衣傻子回复的很快。

「你是纯GAY吗。0还是1。」

这个问题有一点棘手。德拉科摸不准对方在期盼怎样的答复。

「我都可以。」最后他敲下这么一句暧昧不明的回答。

卫衣傻子很久没有理他。

德拉科开始感觉到心脏里的汽水已经快要完全跑掉气，变成一罐黏糊糊的、黑灰色的恶心糖水。他开始反思自己到底是吃错了什么药才会开始在Grindr上寻找哈利·波特。卫衣傻子很可能只是一个从网上买来他们校服裙然后拍照钓凯子的傻逼。一个。双性。人。德拉科感觉嗓子被卡住了。他感觉到手足无措。他想大叫，想朝墙撞头，想狠狠抽自己耳光，想倒转时光把点开聊天记录的自己掐死，想回到数学课上然后对着自己大喊：

——我操你妈！你去问别人答案啊！

这时候他的手机响了。

炸弹扔到他手中。

德拉科慢慢地、慢慢地低下头。

结果是他老爸秘书的信息，秘书和他说：「少爷，今天家里有事情，你不要太早回来。十点以后再回家，你爸爸的嘱咐。」

德拉科小声说一句：操。然后摁下回复：

「OK。」

就在这时Grindr的通知在屏幕上方浮现。

卫衣傻子说：「约吗，比较急。」

-

约会地点定在学校后面的一家地下酒吧，卫衣傻子发给了德拉科Google定位。

卫衣傻子就是哈利·波特——在赴往这场不明所以的约会路上，德拉科的这种想法越来越强烈。

啤酒的威力已经慢慢消去，现在世界在他眼里不再混乱动摇，不再摇摇晃晃，但是仍然充满着不真实感。德拉科想着。上午的时候，他看到了一个被称作「优等生」的学姐，而且和她一起上了数学课，在数学课上被这家伙摆了一道。然后他被潘西和布雷斯带到了一个无趣而混乱的中学生的蹩脚派对，在喝酒游戏中莫名其妙下载了Grindr而且在上面看到了疑似学姐的人——

不对。现在来看，哈利·波特究竟称不称得上学姐还有待商榷。

地下酒吧的门面是一扇暗绿校门，上面挂着一只银色蛇头。德拉科试探性地去拉了拉蛇头，门缓缓地打开了。

在告别光明街道走入地下室的一瞬间，德拉科脑海中又出现了哈利·波特校服裙下白白的、细细的两条腿。

** 海莉娜啊，你要把我丢到黑暗中吗。 ** [4]

德拉科走进了地下室。

酒吧里并不吵闹，但众多低声说话的嗡嗡声让气氛显得非常暧昧。一进门的长桌上有一排人在抽水烟，烟雾缭绕中，每个人都显示出怪异的温柔表情来。德拉科下意识屏住了呼吸，然后四下环顾寻找熟悉的校服裙身影。

但他没有找到。

酒吧是一个巨大的方形空间，中间有一个圆形吧台，而四面都是卡座。德拉科仔细地、认真地打量每个位置的人，慢慢地往酒吧后面走。

终于他看到了一个熟悉的身影：凌乱的、半长不短的黑发，但是没有圆形眼镜，也没有校服裙，而是一件宽大的、怪里怪气的黑色皮夹克和一条花花绿绿的吊带裙。

他的优等生学姐和他面面相觑。

-

「你……」

哈利·波特盯着他，一脸不敢相信。

「我……」

哈利·波特不知道他是来找卫衣傻子的。卫衣傻子真的是哈利·波特。卫衣傻子真的是哈利·波特吗，卫衣傻子如果在酒吧的其他角落，而哈利·波特只是恰好在这里小酌一杯呢。

哈利·波特知道他是Grindr上的「罗伯特·加尔布雷斯」吗。

「我只不过是没有给你看小测答案，你不至于跟踪我到这里来吧！」

波特终于嚷嚷了起来。

操。太好了。波特不知道他是来找卫衣傻子的。

「我，我，我——」德拉科此刻却突然嗫嚅。

「我还有点事情，你如果要找我算账可不可以改天？」哈利·波特眼神诚恳，「可以吗？或者下次数学课我帮你写小测——我今天是真的有事情。」

** 我也有事情。我是来和你约会的。我是来探清你秘密的。我是来看你…… **

** 是不是真的长了个屌的。 **

结果德拉科什么都没说出来。在酒吧过高的空调温度下他开始觉得自己每个毛孔都开始蒸腾出热气，热气让他身上的衬衣贴到身体上，热气让他感觉脑袋变涨。

「我可以和你一起喝酒吗。」

最终他问出口。

-

在进入新学校的第九个小时第二十二分钟，他和「优等生」学姐哈利·波特坐在一家地下室酒吧喝酒。

波特显然很焦急，她不断打开手机又按下解锁，如此重复。喝酒的速度也越来越快。

德拉科就安静多了，他一点一点很有耐心地抿着面前的酒，仔细观察波特的手指和腕骨。

她的指头也很细。很长，很匀称。

她的腕骨突出来，是一座小小的丘陵。德拉科很想知道摸上去会是什么感受。

在第九小时二十六分钟的时候，波特终于打开了手机开始敲字。

第九小时二十六分钟二十秒，德拉科的手机响了。

操。

德拉科在心里骂了一句。

他放在桌子上的手机屏幕亮起来，上面显示来自Grindr的通知。

卫衣傻子给他发消息：「你到了吗。急。」

他和波特的眼神终于对上了。对上的那瞬间德拉科做好了对方抽自己耳光的准备，但是没有想到对方只是抬了抬眼皮，露出了一个玩味的笑容。

「你叫什么名字？」

卫衣傻子——不对，哈利·波特，哈利·卫衣傻子·波特问道。

「我叫德拉科·马尔福。」他朝波特伸出了手。

结果波特并没有接住。

她——或者现在应该说，他——向德拉科凑近，用细细手指拉住了德拉科的衣领。

「你是新来的？」

德拉科「嗯」了一声。

「你是GAY？」

德拉科不知道该怎么回答。

「你要来和我打炮吗？」

德拉科感觉到脑袋被击中了。

「我……」

他感到口干舌燥。

波特放开了他的衣领，把酒杯推到了他面前。

「喝掉，我们打炮吧，今天真的很急。」

德拉科搞不清楚波特的急到底是什么急，为什么她不断——不对，是他不断说着急，他到底在急什么呢——他模模糊糊的想着，然后把杯子里的酒一饮而尽。

TBC

**_ Some Notes： _ **

** _ [1] Grindr：GAY约炮软件。； _ **

** _ [2] 罗伯特·加尔布雷斯：罗琳化名发表《布谷鸟的召唤》时的笔名； _ **

** _ [3] 卫衣傻子：是俺的另一个短篇《地铁，地铁》中德拉科对哈利的昵称； _ **

** _ [4] 海莉娜……丢到黑暗中吗：《仲夏夜之梦》里的台词； _ **


	2. Chapter 2

-

不能在宿舍做，因为会被舍友发现。

于是他们出现在学校附近的一家小酒店。这酒店破的要死，前台站着一个秃顶的老男人，用暧昧眼神打量他们。

波特驾轻就熟放下钱，然后从秃顶手里接过了一把脏兮兮的小钥匙。

他们顺着楼梯往上爬，过程中谁都没有讲话。德拉科的脑袋被酒精刺激着，感觉酒店绿色的墙壁变成海水，正在淹没他。为什么你会这么驾轻就熟。德拉科想问。为什么你看起来——这样做过很多次。

她就是这样做过很多次。德拉科脑内有个小人回答道。不对，是他就这样做过很多次。

**可是他是优等……学……姐……啊。**

他们终于攀登至六楼 ，德拉科感觉有点出不上气来。他们顺着走廊行进，走廊两面都挂满了镜子。左边的镜子里有一个他和一个波特，右边的镜子里有一个他和一个波特。左边镜子倒映出右边镜子里的一个他和一个波特。右边镜子倒映出左边镜子里的一个他和一个波特。无数个他和无数个波特在走廊里穿行。

波特的吊带裙摆飘了起来。

于是无数条吊带裙子在镜子森林中盛开。

他们在尽头的小房间门口停下来。

波特把小钥匙塞进钥匙孔，仿佛很费力才拧开门。大概钥匙生锈了——德拉科想。他们进入房间，房间的天花板很低，几乎一伸手就能摸到顶。房间贴满了墨绿色的壁纸，壁灯黄黄的，灯光晦暗。一扇小小的窗户开着，窗户下是一张和这小小房间很不合宜的巨大睡床。

波特背对着他，轻轻地说：「我是第一次和学校里的人做诶。」

德拉科突然很想打嗝。

波特又说：「你看到我在Grindr上的照片了对吧，你真的确定吗。」

打嗝的冲动更加强烈，但是德拉科压抑住了，从喉咙里「嗯」了一声。

接下来见到的景象是他生平见过最奇异的景象——最起码到目前为止如此。波特把黑色的夹克脱下来扔到墙边的小沙发上，现在他只穿着一条吊带裙，露出锁骨和腿，他半长不短的头发被窗户里吹来的风吹起来。

**他的嘴很红——像女孩——他到底是不是女孩呢——**

波特朝他靠近，然后拉着他的手环住了自己的腰。是热的。波特的身体是热的。德拉科本来以为他的身体会是冷的，因为他有一双绿色的眼睛，绿的很冷。

波特凑近他，拉着他的手在自己身上抚摸。德拉科摸到他温热的腰身，温热的背，脖颈，锁骨，直到停留在胸部。

**波特的胸很软。波特身上有股香香的味道。**

波特拉着德拉科的手，让它顺着裙子滑下去，然后从裙摆下伸进来。

无师自通，德拉科自动将手移到波特的胸上。

波特没有穿女孩子的胸罩——德拉科试探性地去捏了捏，温热的、软的肉体，让他想起了某种小动物。他小心翼翼的伸出指头——然后他摸到了波特的乳头。

不是男孩子的乳头。是属于女孩子的——圆的，一颗小小的果实一样，热的，德拉科开始觉得自己有点喘不过气来。他着迷地用指头捻着那里，直到小小的果实变得越来越坚硬，越来越热，直到波特按住他的手要他更用力地捏那里。

他们怎么到床上的，德拉科也记不清楚。他只记得波特来亲他的时候他打了一个小小的嗝，于是吻变成了嘴唇互相碰了碰。波特笑了。

**「摸摸下面吧。」** 波特和他说。

秘密要被打开了。德拉科的手滑下去，摸到了内裤。有蕾丝花边，不知道是不是波特拍Grindr上那几张照片穿的那条，无端的醋意让德拉科扯掉它的时候相当用力。

他掀开了波特的裙摆，裙摆盖住了波特的脸。

他面前，是波特白皙的小腹，两腿之间稀疏的阴毛，和一根完全挺立着的，发红的阴茎。他去掰开波特的腿，波特顺从地将两腿大张开——于是他看到了小小的阴囊下面、股缝间的粉色开口，那里好像已经湿了，阴毛软软地黏在一起。

德拉科伸出手去摸。

真的好湿，他用指头一次次划过那条缝，每划动一次都带来更多的汁液。波特的身体开始颤抖，发出隐忍的呻吟。

「真的好奇怪哦，你。」

德拉科的指头拨开那缝隙，他看到红色的阴蒂，下面的小小阴唇被他指头分开，隐秘通道显现，体液一直在往外缓慢地分泌，德拉科用指头揉动这些地方——在阴蒂上，在阴道的入口——

「你真的好奇怪哦。」

德拉科又重复一遍。他把遮住波特脸的裙摆掀开，看到波特咬紧了嘴唇，很生气的样子。

「你是——双性人。」德拉科托着下巴，因为他感觉脑袋马上就要掉下来了。

他不该在酒吧把酒喝掉。不该在下午的派对上喝掉那么些啤酒。

他的眼睛开始止不住地合拢，可是他还不想睡觉，他还想去摸波特，摸波特的乳房，摸波特湿乎乎的股缝，去摸摸波特的阴茎和他的长的有什么不一样，或许还可以去闻一闻——

但是他好晕。

他对上波特的眼睛，他感觉自己已经平躺在了床上，而波特正趴着看他。波特的眼睛真的好绿。

「哈利·波特。」他试图叫出这名字。

但是他张不开嘴，他的脑袋好像永远失去了对身体的控制权——他拼命地、使劲地挪动嘴唇，试图发出什么音节。

**「但是……漂亮。」**

他说完这两个词以后，终于被睡梦之神狠狠地拽进了无忧无虑的、深沉的酣眠之中。

-

睡着的德拉科不会知道的是，漂亮学姐波特在听完他的赞美以后，真诚地、恶狠狠地对他说了一句：

**我日，我操你妈。**

-

德拉科做了梦。

梦里有一个女孩穿着吊带裙坐在他的腿上，她贴着德拉科的脸发出细微的喘息声。摸摸我摸摸我。她声音低低地和他说。于是德拉科把手放到了她两腿之间。她的腿和德拉科在数学课上预想过的一样软而温热。德拉科的手一路摸上去，摸到湿乎乎的内裤，又摸到内裤中紧紧包裹着的、挺立的阴茎。

女孩的脸变得具象。哈利·波特的嘴唇贴上来。操我。德拉科，操我。

他扒开了波特的内裤。他把手指伸进了波特的阴道里。那里又软又湿，紧紧地咬着他的指头。波特发出满足的喟叹声，开始自己用手撸动阴茎。德拉科的手指开始搅动，把越来越多的液体勾出来，一根指头变成两根，他在秘密甬道之中旋转、按压，指头拔出来时发出啵的声音。

波特面对着他，坐在窗台上，两腿大大地张开。

**操我。德拉科。操我。**

于是他把自己的裤子拉链拉开，他阴茎因为太过鼓胀而弹了出来。波特看着那里笑了，接着，他伸出手握住德拉科的阴茎撸动，然后牵引着那东西来到自己的股缝间。

汁液从波特的身体中流出来，又粘粘乎乎地沾到了德拉科的龟头上。

波特握着他的阴茎，在那里蹭着，每蹭一下德拉科都感觉到脑海中一根弦崩掉，终于，他忍不住了 ，他按住了波特的手，然后狠狠地操了进去。

波特发出尖叫声，他的屁股更湿了，他搂着德拉科的脖子，模糊地发出一些音节：

**操——操我——**

-

德拉科醒来的时候头很痛，他从床上坐起来，视野里是一片模糊的、幽暗的绿色。他揉了揉眼睛，要去按铃叫女佣准备早餐，当他的手碰到冰凉的床头柜时他意识到自己并不在家里。

紧接着，记忆如潮水般涌来。穿着吊带裙的波特——蕾丝边的白色内裤——一些几乎算不上吻的吻，这些片段一股脑儿翻上来，敲打着德拉科宿醉后的脑袋。

与此同时，梦境碎片回溯，梦里那些黏腻的纠缠开始慢慢丰富细节，在细节一点点被拼凑时，德拉科呆滞住。

他偏过头，旁边的床上并没有波特，他看向空荡荡的房间——逼仄的房间里没有一点波特存在过的痕迹。没有黑色的皮夹克，没有吊带裙和内裤，甚至没有波特身上那种香味的残留。

德拉科怔忪半秒。

一种强烈的不真实感开始占据他的大脑。德拉科感觉到世界仿佛变成了一个陌生的、遥远的存在，而他变成了一块没有思维的、被人咀嚼后又扔到马路上的口香糖。他拿起手机，屏幕上还有Grindr的图标，但是当他打开app后，发现上面根本没有他和「卫衣傻子」的聊天记录。

波特就好像从来没有存在过一样。

-

早晨九点半钟，德拉科返回学校。

宿醉之后一切都显得格外不真实。在路上德拉科有几次不得不扶着路边的栏杆或者路灯来缓一缓，好让脑子不要那么晕眩。当他把昨天灌他酒的拉拉队女孩都诅咒一遍后，他终于到了校门口。

只不过过去了十几个小时，但是学校在他眼里已经发生了微妙的变化。这里不再是一个无聊中学，而变成了一座迷宫，德拉科需要在这里奋力寻找到波特，来证明昨天的一切不是他的错觉。

上文学史的时候，德拉科一直低头在Grindr上寻找。他把周围所有标注了intersex的人都看了一次，但是没有找到「卫衣傻子」，也没有找到哈利·波特。

他就像一个滑稽的宇航员，手里拿着坏掉的联络器，游荡在宇宙里，永远地失去了和波特星球的联系。

——但是绝不能坐以待毙。

德拉科制定好计划，他观看课表，在明天下午他还有一节数学课，在那节课上他一定能够遇到波特。但是他等不到那个时候了，他现在就要找到波特的课表，然后冲到他的教室门口堵住他——

堵住他，然后呢。

德拉科在这个问题这里停顿住了。

堵住他，和他说什么？

说你昨天有没有和我喝酒，有没有和我一起去小酒店住？说昨天和我一起躺在床上的，和我接了吻的是不是你？你是不是真的又有鸡鸡又有……小妹妹？你到底是男孩还是女孩？你是长了鸡鸡的女人，还是长了小妹妹的男人？你是怎么变成这样的？天生的？手术失败了？还是昨天的一切都是我的幻觉，你只是一个普普通通、成绩优等的——学姐？

这怎么问的出口。

又或者——他可以和他说——

你为什么昨天没有戴眼镜？其实你戴眼镜和不戴眼镜都一样的好看。但是你不戴眼镜的时候我可以直接看到你绿色的眼睛。你的眼睛很漂亮。我很喜欢。

你的腿很漂亮。你的胸摸起来很舒服。你有香香的味道。你可以教我写导数题吗？

**我从见到你第一眼开始——就喜欢你。**

德拉科被自己内心的自导自演吓了一跳。他在不知不觉中竟然说出了喜欢波特这种话，这让他感觉到很尴尬。他不可能真的喜欢波特——因为从他见到波特到现在仅仅过了二十四个小时。

但是。他又忍不住反驳自己。在二十四个小时中，除去他睡着的八个半小时，他的脑子里一直都是哈利·波特。

不对，睡着的八个半小时中，他也在梦里和波特做爱。

在他想着这所有一切乱七八糟的时候，他感觉肩膀被人拍了一下。

是布雷斯。操。竟然只是布雷斯。

德拉科迅速调整好脸色，以免自己显得过分失望：「干嘛。」

布雷斯没有注意到德拉科脸色的变化。

「听说你的数学直接选了A2等级噢。」

德拉科从鼻子里发出了一个疑惑的「嗯？」。

「不会很难吗，我以为你成绩很差的呢，和我一样。」

「我选了A2吗？」德拉科问道。

「对啊。」布雷斯挠了挠脑袋，「所以昨天的数学课你都没有和我和潘西一起上，你都没有注意到吗。」

——这就对了。这就是他在课堂上遇到波特的原因——他选错了课，选到了高一级的班级上，所以他才会和哈利·波特，上同一节课。

这个微小的事实逻辑链让德拉科心情愉悦起来。他选错了课，所以他在课堂上遇到了哈利·波特。这证明哈利·波特确实存在，而且和他在数学课上遇到了。哈利·波特不是他某个春梦里的人物，而是确确实实存在的。

「对了，今天下午大概会有老师找你聊你的Alevel考试。」布雷斯说，「等你完事以后我们一起出去打球如何。」

「看时间。」德拉科含混不清地说。

「好吧。」布雷斯耸耸肩，转身要离开。

「喂！」

「干嘛？」

德拉科盯着布雷斯，慢慢地、一字一顿地说：

「这个学校里确实有一个叫哈利·波特的人，对吧？」

布雷斯大笑起来。

「喂，有什么好笑的！」德拉科锤了那家伙一拳。

**「你真的喜欢上那个平胸学姐了哦！德拉科！」**

说完，布雷斯一路小跑着离开了。

德拉科咬牙切齿地小声反击道：

「不要学潘西那个恶心女人哦来哦去！蠢货！」

-

他坐在办公室里，对面是米勒娃·麦格。

麦格是一个把头发扎成圆圆小髻、脸色很严肃的女老师，她带着一副有花纹的玳瑁眼镜，那眼镜让德拉科想起了虎斑猫——她板着脸把德拉科的学习经历盘问了一遍，并对他错选了A2数学课嗤之以鼻。最后她把手里一直勾勾画画的表格递给德拉科，说这是她对他准备Alevel考试规划的建议。

在德拉科低下头看那一张密密麻麻的表格时，办公室的门被敲响了，进来的是两个女生，一个有着蓬松的、凌乱的褐色头发和两只大门牙，另一个——

是哈利·波特。

德拉科突然感觉自己的心脏砰砰跳起来。

波特今天仍然穿着白衬衣和校服裙。

「老师，您找我们什么事？」大门牙叽叽喳喳地问道。

麦格对她们指了指德拉科：「这是新来的，要准备A1考试的学生，德拉科·马尔福，你们的学习小组应该有A2学生带A1的活动，对吧——马尔福先生的数学、历史和写作课成绩都继续提高，格兰杰小姐，可以帮他找一个高年级的tutor吗？」

「我——」德拉科突然出声。

办公室里三个人都看向他。

「我可以让波特学姐当我的tutor吗？我们——已经认识了，比较熟。」

拜托你了，不要拒绝。

德拉科盯着波特，波特也看着他。波特的脸上露出窘迫的神情，还带着一丝愤怒。

**「我和马尔福不是很熟。」** 波特开口说。

操。

-

从麦格办公室走出来以后，格兰杰、德拉科和波特维持着一种奇怪的沉默从教学楼走向了食堂。

「你们认识吗。」

当他们三个各自拿好吃的坐在桌子旁边时格兰杰问道。

「认识。」德拉科说。

「不认识。」波特说。

格兰杰看起来有点摸不着头脑。

「你们到底……」

「在数学课上见过而已。」波特说。

「哦。」格兰杰点了点头，又看向德拉科，「你想让哈利当你的tutor，为什么？」

因为他和我上过床。操你妈的。德拉科在心里腹诽。

「因为……」

「喂。」波特突然开了口。「你想让我给你当tutor，是吗？」

德拉科愣住了。

这当口如果很爽快地说对，会显得很不要脸，很没有面子。

于是德拉科斩钉截铁地说:

「对。」

「那你们……」格兰杰插嘴。

「赫敏。」波特朝大门牙严肃发言，「那么，这个学弟就交给我了。」

德拉科的心脏直接变成火箭，嗖地一声冲上了天。


	3. 在社团活动室里，学姐……

-

“要说点什么吗。”

波特居高临下地看着他。

他们坐在室外体育场的一角，这里很少人经过。波特坐在双杠上，德拉科坐在器材下的长凳上。

德拉科抬头。现在是下午两点钟。太阳穿过树荫晒到波特的白衬衣和脸上，他又一次感觉到心脏变成汽水，发出快乐的噗噗声。

“呃，比如什么？”

“比如，为什么要我当你的tutor。”

德拉科的注意力却转移了。他看向波特的腿，它们没有并在一起，而是随意地叉开着。波特坐的很高，他几乎可以看到波特校服裙下的内裤花边。

**奇异的感觉袭来，他开始觉得身上的衣服有点紧绷的难受。**

“昨天，对不起。”德拉科盯着波特的裙边，说道。

“我昨天喝了太多酒，我从来没有喝过那么多酒……我——我们再来一次，如何？”

波特耸了耸肩：“什么再来一次？”

德拉科说：“就，那个……打炮。”

波特突然露出了一个无比灿烂的笑容：“喂，你在说什么莫名其妙的东西啊——我是让你说为什么要找我当tutor。 **学弟，你在想什么啊？** ”

德拉科怔住了。他抬头看波特，波特正用一种极其无辜和单纯的笑容对着他，绿眼睛闪闪发亮。

“我们昨天不是只在数学课上见过吗？”

德拉科彻底迷茫了。他开始回忆昨天那些记忆碎片，感觉脑袋剧烈疼痛起来。难道昨天的一切都只是他的臆想——发生在绿色墙壁的小旅馆里缠绵悱恻的场景——

“我们不是，在旅馆——”

“诶，我们去哪里学习？去你家吗？还是去哪里？马上就要足球联赛了，校工和拉拉队要装饰学校，学校马上就要关门了噢。”

话题转变的太快，德拉科一时摸不着头脑。

“我们——”

波特从双杠上跳下来。

他一下子跳到了德拉科的面前，脸几乎贴住德拉科的脸：

**“** **喂，关于我的事，你有没有和别人说？** **”**

他咬牙切齿、像一条蛇一样，发出了嘶嘶的声音。

“什么事？”德拉科用几不可闻的动作深深地吸了一口气，波特身上的香味带给他一种久别重逢的熟悉感。

“就，我啊。”波特眯起眼睛来。“我昨天冲昏头脑了，不该和你去开房。中学男孩最讨厌了，嘴巴一点都不严实，每次打完炮都恨不得嚷嚷到全世界都知道—— **喂，你，你有没有和你的朋友说起我** **——** ”

“说起你什么？”

他突然产生了一种恶作剧的心态。波特的把戏显得如此拙劣：他假装和德拉科不熟，假装和他从来没有发生过昨天的事，着急地删除掉Grindr上的账号，还趁他睡着的时候把他手机上的聊天记录清空——只不过是害怕德拉科和别人说起他的秘密： **哈利** **·** **波特是一个双性人，还是会在** **Grindr** **上约炮的那种小婊子。**

不知道为什么， **“** **双性** **”** 和 **“** **婊子** **”** 这两个词让德拉科感觉衣服更加紧绷起来。他的身体很微妙地升腾起做爱的欲望。

波特愤恨地瞪了他一眼。

德拉科觉得被瞪的好快乐。在和“优等学姐”的博弈中，他终于第一次掌控了主动权。

德拉科突然伸手抓住了波特的手腕，然后把脸凑的离波特更加近。波特开始后退，德拉科步步逼近。

波特靠在了双杠柱子上。

“学姐——”德拉科意有所指地用另一只手放到了波特的裙子上，放在那被女士内裤绷起来的地方，隔着校服裙子的布料他摸索到突出来的一团。波特脸上的表情变得窘迫。德拉科放大胆子，开始用手摩挲那里。

**“** **是害怕我和别人说，你这里又有男生的东西又有女生的东西吗？** **”**

波特脸上的表情变得更窘迫，最后他瞪着眼睛，咬着嘴唇，一脸屈辱。德拉科觉得这种表情让他更加欲火中烧——操，这里仿佛一场角色表演的色情片现场，波特是假装纯情的荡妇，而他要去羞辱这个虚伪的家伙，直到对方被操的流出水来还说“不要 ”——

“你不要太过分。”波特恶狠狠地说。

对了。这才是哈利·波特本来的样子。是上课时乖乖答对一整张卷子的优等生，却偷偷隐藏自己是双性人的秘密，也是会在私下里偷偷用约炮软件的小荡妇，还是一个会在适当时机牙尖嘴利凶巴巴的腹黑家伙——这些矛盾的特质共存在这具同样矛盾的身体上，这具有迷人绿色眼睛的奇妙矛盾身体上。这双眼睛可以很媚，也可以在黑框圆眼镜后装的很无辜——德拉科不知不觉把鼻子凑到了波特耳朵旁边，用鼻尖蹭着那软软的皮肤，上面还带着特别的香味。

“我没有过分啊。”德拉科几乎把脸埋在波特的颈窝中。“我只是想得到再来一次的机会而已。我不会和别人说你罪恶的秘密的。”

——这种秘密我当然只要自己知道。我才不想让别人知道，然后让那些家伙在心里意淫你。这半句话德拉科没有说出来。

“操。”波特轻声低喃。“操操操操操。”

“怎么了？”德拉科抬起脸来，正对波特的脸。

“你在我脖子这儿蹭来蹭去——”波特愤愤地说，牙齿咬着嘴唇。 **“** **你把我下面蹭湿了。** **”**

德拉科听到这句话感觉整个人都飘飘然起来。他把波特弄湿了——只靠在波特脖颈上蹭来蹭去而已。他感到志得意满。

“那我们要做吗？”

这一下假装无辜的人变成了德拉科，他眨着眼睛看着波特。

**“** **闭嘴。我们去社团活动室。** **”**

波特一把推开德拉科，然后气势汹汹地朝综合楼走去，德拉科愣怔了一两秒，然后咧开了一个快乐的、近乎愚蠢的微笑。他加快步伐，小跑着赶上了波特。

波特走的很快。

**他走起来的时候，裙摆像一朵花一样，在空中小小地盛开着。**

-

波特所说的社团活动室在综合楼四楼的走廊尽头，说是活动室，但是它很小、很破，两张大大的办公桌拼在一起，旁边开了一扇大窗户。办公周两端各放了一把凳子，房间角落里有一张颜色不明的懒人沙发，护墙板上贴满了各式各样的法语单词卡片和数学公式总结表。当波特恶狠狠地把门摔上上锁的时候，德拉科看到房间后面挂着的小牌子：

**_“_ ** **霍格沃茨学习小组** **_/_ ** **性别权益促进协会** **活动室** **_”_ **

“性别权益促进会。”德拉科去看波特，“你在搞这个吗？”

“是赫敏的把戏。”波特解释道，一边急忙忙地把书包扔到地板上，“她对这些最感兴趣了，什么论证拉拉队本质上是对女性的消费，什么学校不开设无性别厕所对少数群体造成了歧视——操，她每天都在搞这些，而她甚至不知道——”

 **“** **你长了个几把。** **”** 德拉科补充完整。

波特又开始瞪他了：“喂，你不要乱说话羞辱我的朋友噢！”

“我说的是实话——”德拉科小声嘟哝，但他很快嘟哝不出来了，因为波特朝他走了过来，然后把他推到了角落的懒人沙发上。他的脸正对着波特的胸口，波特身上的香味像藤蔓一样攀缠着他。

波特开口说话了：“你打算愣多久？”

德拉科咽了一口口水。

然后波特就低下头来吻他了，他顺便摘下了自己鼻梁上的黑框眼镜，把它放到了地板上。波特的嘴唇有点凉，德拉科含住他的唇瓣时感觉自己好像含住了两片轻柔的薄荷叶子。他很快被吻得勃起了，波特感觉到了这个。他低头去看德拉科的裤子，然后解开了那儿。

**德拉科的阴茎挺立着，发红，暴露在空气之中。**

波特开始用屁股蹭那里，他的屁股真的很湿，德拉科感觉得到湿漉漉的内裤磨着他的老二。他想要操波特，他现在就想，于是他伸手去扒拉波特的内裤，波特配合地把内裤褪下来。德拉科用指头摩挲那儿，摸到了黏糊糊的液体。他去找寻波特的肉缝间藏着的阴蒂，然后用指尖抠动那儿，波特变得更湿了，他发出了轻轻的呻吟。

 **“** **用指头操我。** **”** 波特喘着气对他说。“快点。”

德拉科已经很想把老二塞进这家伙身体里了。但他忍住了。他用一只手按着这家伙的屁股，然后另一只手的指头伸进了波特的阴道。他先是慢慢地抽插了几下，但波特发出了不满的哼哼声，于是他开始快速地用指头深深插着那儿，感觉到里面的软肉变得越来越热、越来越湿润，波特开始不由自主地收缩着那儿，于是肉壁贪婪地吸吮起德拉科的手指来。

“你这里好湿哦——”德拉科说。 **“** **只是用指头就这么湿了。** **”**

他把手指抽出来，指头间有亮晶晶的粘液拉成了丝，他把指头放到了波特面前。

波特咬住了他的手指，然后自觉地扭动着屁股用下面吃进了德拉科的老二。他一边吸吮着德拉科的指头，让它操着自己的嘴，一边扭动着腰用德拉科的老二操着自己的屁股。德拉科被这种前所未有过的色情场面与性快感冲击到，感觉自己快要爆炸。他掐住波特的腰，开始更快速地操弄这家伙，波特的呻吟声越来越大，越来越急促，终于他哼哼着要德拉科慢一点。

 **“** **我要尿出来了** **……”** 波特哼哼唧唧、撇着嘴趴到了德拉科肩膀上，用一种德拉科从来没有听过的软绵绵委屈腔调求饶： **“** **学弟慢一点操我吧。** **”**

就好像有一小群蚂蚁爬到了他心脏上，在小口咬着一样，德拉科感觉到一种近乎痛苦的快感，在波特带着委屈腔调求饶的时刻他感觉到愤怒和快乐交织在一起的矛盾感受。

波特这么求过别人吧——他一定这么求过别人。德拉科想到了Grindr上波特放的照片，那些矜持又放荡的照片，说不定有很多变态都看着那些照片撸动过自己的阴茎，把精液射在手机屏幕上，假装自己操过了这个「卫衣傻子」。而且一定有更多的人——波特从约炮软件上约到的家伙，真的操过他，波特也许也会靠在那些人肩膀上哀哀恳求让他们慢一点操他。德拉科被这个念头击中了。强烈的妒忌心让他只想把这家伙操的更重，直到操到波特脑子空白，什么都想不起来，只能看着他高潮，看着他尿出来。于是他抱起波特站了起来——波特很轻，他好像抱起了一只轻飘飘的蝴蝶——然后把波特压在了墙壁上。

就这样，波特大张着双腿，双手搂着他的脖子，有点惊慌地用小腿搂紧了德拉科的腰。而德拉科死死掐着这家伙的屁股，然后更快、更用力地操了起来。

 **“** **如果想尿，就尿出来啊。** **”** 德拉科凑到波特耳边说， **“** **尿出来啊，学** **——** **姐** **——”**

他恶狠狠地、使劲地操着波特，有几下完全从波特体内退了出来，然后又整根操进去。波特咬住了自己的胳膊，好像很努力地不叫出来似的，他迎合着德拉科的操弄，自己用手抚摸着自己的阴茎头，德拉科发现了这个，于是他又抱着波特到了沙发上，整个人趴到了波特身上，并且用一只手把波特的手紧紧钳制住。

看得出来，波特很喜欢这种粗暴的操法。他虽然不时嘟哝着“不要”“慢点”之类的蠢话，但屁股却越来越湿，阴茎甚至开始断断续续地射出了精液。德拉科仍然很用力地操着—— **一定要把这家伙操尿为止。** 一种很奇怪的执着念头占据了德拉科的脑袋。

“摸摸，摸摸胸——”波特尖叫着说。

于是德拉科用另一只手去揉波特的胸。波特的胸并不大，比普通男孩的鼓出来一些，软软的，但乳头却很圆、很红，并且由于欢爱中的摩擦变得肿胀。德拉科张开嘴含住那里，使劲地吮吸，用牙齿磨着乳尖，波特很快又尖叫了起来。

 **“** **我要尿了** **——** **我真的要尿了** **——** **慢一点** **——”** 他抽抽嗒嗒地说。

 **“** **尿出来。** **”** 德拉科命令到。 **“** **给我尿出来。** **”**

然后德拉科感觉到他老二插着地甬道里涌出了一阵温热的液体，他没有忍住，一股脑儿射了进去，当他把阴茎拔出来的时候，更多的水混合着精液射了出来，波特抽抽嗒嗒地、揉着自己的小肚子、又去摸自己的阴蒂，然后又射出了一股液体，滴滴答答地流到了地板上。

“你真的尿出来了。”德拉科去伸手摸波特水淋淋的股缝。

 **“** **我把你操尿了。** **”** 他很得意地宣布。

波特放开了德拉科，自己个儿瘫在沙发上，双眼闭了起来。他的校服裙子湿了一大半，裙子下大张的双腿间黏黏糊糊、红彤彤的。他的阴茎软软地耷拉着，而校服裙子的里衬里几乎到处都是白色的精液，他自己的和德拉科的。他好像睡着了一样，一动不动，也不回答德拉科自鸣得意的话语。

“喂。”德拉科跪到沙发旁边，轻轻推着波特：“喂，你怎么了？”

“没事。”过了好几秒钟，波特轻声说，他没有睁开眼睛，半长不短的黑头发散开来，睫毛长长地低垂着。他真好看——德拉科想，他真好看。他是男人，又是女人。德拉科伸出手，轻轻抚摸波特的校服裙，他的手搭在内衬上，抹下一点不知道是谁的精液，然后又把指头伸进波特的阴道里，那里还湿乎乎的。波特没有一点要动弹的意思，于是德拉科自顾自用指头轻轻地伸进波特的阴道，又抽出来，不断地在洞口摩挲，好像在玩什么有趣的玩具似的。

接着，德拉科又去用嘴吸吮波特的乳头。他像小狗一样，用嘴唇在乳头上摩挲，又用鼻子使劲地嗅，从乳尖一直嗅到波特的阴茎头。终于，波特睁开了眼睛。

“你在干嘛？”他哑着声音问，声音低低的，但软绵绵的。

德拉科说：“没什么。”

“你的鼻子还贴着我的鸡鸡诶。”波特从鼻子里哼了一声。

“我——”

出人意料的，德拉科张开嘴，含住了波特的阴茎头。这个动作让波特大吃一惊，他试图坐起来，但是又摔倒在了沙发里。

“你在干嘛！”波特想推开德拉科。

“我只是想舔舔它。”德拉科说。“——我，我可以问你问题吗。”

“什么？”

德拉科用手摩挲着波特的阴茎，小声地说：“你，是天生这样的吗？”

波特眯起了眼睛。

“我没有，我没有别的意思，我只是想问，因为我知道这种很少有——我只是好奇，你爸爸妈妈不会挺惊讶的吗……他们会觉得你是男孩还是女孩……”

德拉科的声音越来越小，波特的表情也越来越阴沉。

“我没有爸爸妈妈。”

波特干巴巴地说。

完蛋了。你说错话了。德拉科在心里哀嚎。

波特从沙发上站起来，推开了德拉科，然后他从地板上捡起眼镜带上，又走到书包旁边从里面抽出了纸巾。他擦了擦自己的屁股和裙子，然后对着窗户上的玻璃胡乱地拨了拨头发。

波特背对着德拉科说：“喂，以后我们就没关系了。不要再和我说话什么的了——不要告诉别人我们的事，不然你会很惨的。”

“怎么会没有关系！”德拉科忍不住大声了一点，“你，你是我的tutor——”

“喂，这种鬼话就不要再说了吧。”波特背上书包。

“这不是鬼话！是麦格让你教我数学、历史——呃，还有写作的。”

波特转过身来，带着一点不耐烦的神色说：“那我回头和赫敏说，她会找个别的学习小组的二年级学生带你的。”

“我只要你！”

德拉科终于大声说出来。

“我，我很喜欢——”

但是波特好像预知到德拉科即将说什么似的。他风一样冲向了门口，然后打开门锁，冲了出去，速度之快根本不待德拉科有所反应。

“我，我很喜欢——”

德拉科站在原地重复了一遍。

波特走了。刚刚这个充满暧昧、旖旎氛围的小房间突然变得空空荡荡。他一定搞砸了一些事——他不应该问波特是天生的吗，也不该问波特是男孩还是女孩，更不该——操，他怎么会知道这家伙没有爸爸妈妈。

但这都是我的错。德拉科想。操你妈的，我是个大傻逼。

他不可以让波特和他没有关系，不可以和波特不说话，他必须找到什么借口和波特见面再和他道歉。双性没什么奇怪的，真的，虽然他以前也没见过，但他觉得完全没有问题。双性很好。很好。他喜欢波特的屁股，湿乎乎的、会咬他手指的小洞，也喜欢波特的阴茎，它粉粉的，很漂亮，立起来的时候很可爱。他喜欢波特。他喜欢他喜欢他就是喜欢。

就在他漫无目的思索这一切的时候，他看到了一样东西：沙发上，波特的白色蕾丝内裤还在那里。波特忘记穿了。波特现在正光着屁股在街上走呢。这个想法让德拉科立刻硬了起来。

内裤还在这里。太好了——他可以去还波特的内裤。

他走过去，拾起波特的内裤。裆部的布料还潮湿着，德拉科想做贼一样、迅速地低头嗅了嗅，闻到了一种淡淡的腥味，德拉科硬的更厉害了。

我明天就去找她，找他还内裤，还要和她说我喜欢他。

还要和他道歉。他真的不知道他没有爸爸妈妈。

但是在这一切之前——德拉科关上了社团活动室的门——

**他想先用波特的内裤打一次飞机。**


	4. 好像私奔噢！

-

第二天德拉科来到学校的时候，心情特别的好。

他走到历史教室，潘西和布雷斯正坐在一起嘀嘀咕咕说着什么，事实上说话的仅仅是潘西而已，布雷斯单手捧着脸，用一种极其恶心的甜蜜目光注视着潘西。

**如果目光能变成舌头，潘西全身上下大概都会沾满布雷斯的口水。**

“嘿。”他和他们两个打了个招呼，然后坐到他们身后一排。

“嘿。”潘西也和他打了个招呼，她今天穿了一件鲜艳的红色拉拉队服，队服紧绷绷贴在身上，勾勒出身体轮廓。

“你穿的像站街女。”德拉科亲切地说。

“操你妈的。”潘西同样亲切地回敬。“你这种 **基佬** 欣赏不了我的美貌。”

德拉科想要开口反驳时，布雷斯插上了嘴：“潘西，他不是基佬，德拉科爱上了一个优等生学姐，就是二年级的哈利·波特！”

德拉科愣了一下，心底秘密被揭穿，他感到害羞又气恼，同时又很得意。

他是爱上了二年级的优等生学姐 —— **当然，这群笨蛋只知道波特是优等生学姐，他们不知道学姐其实有一具奇妙的身体，只有他知道。**

德拉科脑海中出现波特的阴茎与股缝，他的老二在校服裤子下面不由自主地硬了起来。

“你真的爱上那个书呆子了啊？喂，我说，你眼光好差！”潘西讲。

“我的眼光第一流好， **站、街、女。** ”德拉科翻了个白眼。“你到底为什么要天天穿这种乱七八糟的衣服啊？”

“我穿拉拉队服是因为下午有表演！”潘西说，“下午要开校园体育节的开幕式，而且，还要给这一学年的优秀学生颁奖——喂，你说不定会看到你的波特学姐噢！”

德拉科冷笑一声。

这时候上课铃敲响了，历史老师宾斯慢慢悠悠走进了教室，潘西和布雷斯都转过身去。

结果德拉科偷偷用笔戳潘西后背。

“干嘛——”

潘西往后靠了靠，低声问。

“下午，几点啊？在哪？波特真的会去吗？”

潘西和布雷斯同时发出了一声冷笑。

宾斯朝他们三个看过来，于是三个人都立刻坐好。

潘西扔过一张纸团。

德拉科打开，上面写着：“会。”

**他把纸团扔到桌兜，手伸进书包里，摸到用纸袋包好的、波特的内裤，心里觉得特别开心。特别特别开心。**

-

下午两点半，德拉科和布雷斯一起坐在体育馆第一排最中间的观众席上。

“你说，这里的视线够不够好。”布雷斯问道。

德拉科说：“应该还好吧，怎么啦。”

布雷斯挠了挠头：“潘西拜托我给她拍照，待会表演的时候。”

德拉科非常宽容地说：“应该可以拍到。”

两点五十，拉拉队的女孩们蜂拥上台，表演了不知所云的舞蹈。布雷斯变成一只过度兴奋的狗，拿着手机上蹿下跳对着潘西拍。

**好蠢。**

三点钟，优秀学生表彰仪式开始。几个二年级的学生走到了领奖台上，其中就有那个名叫格兰杰的、头发毛毛糙糙的、波特的朋友。德拉科拼命瞪大眼睛去看格兰杰的身边，想找到哈利·波特，但是他没有看到。

操。被骗了。

德拉科有一点丧气。

他拿出手机，想给波特发消息询问他在哪里，但是当他拿出手机的时候他才意识到他还没有加波特的手机号码或者社交账号。这让他更丧气了。

“喂喂喂，马尔福！别发呆了！你看，那边是你喜欢的学姐吗？”

布雷斯突然在他耳边大叫道。

他顺着布雷斯手指的方向看过去——真的是波特。波特从入口处溜了进来，和往常一样穿着白色的衬衣和校服裙，但打了蝴蝶结，并且套了西装外套，半长不长的头发不再披在肩头上，而是低低地扎了一个小揪揪。

 **很可爱。** 德拉科想。他注视着波特小跑向领奖台，把手伸进校服衣兜，攥紧了内裤袋子，自己也咧开了一个蠢呼呼的微笑。

格兰杰拿到了霍格沃茨杰出学生奖，波特拿到了两个单科优秀奖：数学和物理。

德拉科突然有一种强烈的冲动：回家后把一整周的物理练习题都做掉。

表彰仪式结束的很快，接下来的是体育联赛的开幕式，德拉科一直盯着波特，当他看到波特朝出口走去的时候他也拎起了书包朝出口跑去。

他在体育馆外面追上了波特。

波特正在和格兰杰还有一个红毛男孩嘻嘻哈哈。红毛男孩去弹了弹波特的脑门，这让德拉科气不打一处来。

“喂，哈利·波特！”

德拉科大喊道。

波特转头看到了她，然后跟格兰杰和红毛不知道说了什么，他们互相挥了挥手，波特朝他走过来。

“什么事？”他拧着眉毛问德拉科。

德拉科这时发现波特和平时不太一样。他上了妆，还涂了口红，拧着眉毛的时候也一点攻击性都没有，像女孩子在发嗔。

**“** **你** **——** **今天，好好看哦。** **”**

德拉科结结巴巴地说。

“你不会就和我说这个吧？”波特听起来有点不耐烦。

“不是不是，我是来——”

德拉科从兜里掏出纸袋。

“还你内裤的。你落在活动室了。”

“哦。”波特一把拿过去，“没事了吧？我走了。”

“喂——”

德拉科还没来得及把排练好的道歉台词说出口，波特已经匆匆忙忙离开，他开始跑，跑得非常之快，德拉科尾随他到停车场，然后看到波特骑了一辆自行车，骑出了学校。

操。

德拉科平时都是让家里的司机送到学校门口的，他从来没有如此痛恨过自己的上学方式。

怎么办，怎么办怎么办。

德拉科没好气地踢了一脚旁边的自行车，结果一溜儿自行车都哗啦地倒下来。

操。

他又骂了一句。然后他发现面前的那辆车没上锁。

对不起了。我会给你重买一辆的。

他迅速扶起那辆车，然后四下环顾，确认没人在看他后，骑上了车，飞快地骑出了校门。

-

他追上了波特。

当他骑出校门时，波特正在前面的路口等红灯。

德拉科保持着离波特大概五六米的距离偷偷尾随着他。

波特斜挎着书包，就像任何一个普通的中学女生一样骑着车。德拉科跟在后面注视波特的小腿一上一下地动，又一次感到了不可名状的快乐。

他们一直骑到了小惠金区女贞路。这是一个整齐漂亮的街区，波特在4号停了下来，然后下车推着自行车走了进去。

德拉科把自行车一扔，然后偷偷地从旁边花园的篱笆里钻了进去。

这样很变态。德拉科想。可是罗密欧也做过这样的事情。

他蹲到了墙根底下，他偷偷地支起身子从窗户里看进去。这是起居室的窗户，开了半扇，从窗户里可以看到起居室和小小的厨房。起居室里坐着一个肥胖的、脸膛粉红的男人在看报纸，大概是波特的父亲。

不对。波特没有爸爸妈妈。德拉科想起上次波特说过的。

那他是——

波特走进来了。他是低着头推开门的，走的非常小心翼翼。男人放下手中的报纸：

“你怎么回来这么晚？”

波特走到了男人面前：“今天学校开表彰会，弗农姨夫。”

“表彰会？”弗农发出了像猪叫一样的笑声，“你还能得到表彰吗？”

“我拿到了数学和物理的优秀。”波特细声细气地说。

“喔，那你还不错嘛。没想到你这个小婊子成绩倒还不错——喂，听我的话，搞不好明年我会给你付上大学的钱，你知道的，你姨妈是绝对不会给你付大学学费的。”

“嗯。”波特轻轻地说。然后他问到：“姨妈和达力真的不会回来吗？”

“不会的，他们都被我打发去看玛姬去了，玛姬会让他们过夜。”

猪一样的弗农对波特招了招手：“你今天化了妆，不错嘛，别人倒真的会以为你是个女孩了。”

接下来发生的事让德拉科张大了嘴巴。波特放下了书包，然后走到了他的姨夫身边，跪了下来。波特用手解开了弗农的裤带，从里面掏出半软的那玩意来，然后好像下了很大决心似的，低头含住了弗农的阴茎。

德拉科感觉到脑子炸开了。

他感到愤懑。波特没有给他口过——操，为什么波特要给那头猪口，那头猪明明是他的姨夫，为什么波特要和他搞在一起。操，操操操。他握紧了拳头，拼命抑制住打烂窗户冲进去的冲动。

波特在舔那头猪的阴茎。他的手握着弗农的阴囊轻轻地揉动。弗农的阴茎半硬起来，波特让龟头在自己嘴唇上打转。

“真的是个婊子。”弗农说。“嘿，幸好波特和他老婆死的早，不然你这个小婊子也不会住到我家来。”

波特的动作停了一下，然后他慢慢地含住了弗农的老二。把那根短小的、半硬的东西全部含到了嘴里，他的脑袋起伏着，脸颊因为用力吸屌而陷下去。弗农大概被口的很舒服，半闭上了眼睛发出了哼哼的声音。

 **“** **婊子。婊子** **——”** 弗农开始拍打波特的屁股， **“** **含我的屌舒服吗？嗯？** **”**

波特很卖力地吸着，一进一出发出啵啵的水声。他含含糊糊地呜呜着，好像在肯定弗农的问题。

德拉科要爆炸了。他的脑子和老二都要爆炸了。操。难道波特就是为了大学学费所以给他的姨夫口吗？操，为什么——德拉科攥紧了拳头。

那波特会为了钱去卖吗。德拉科感觉到心脏开始发酸，并且开始钝钝地疼痛，就好像有人用刀子在划拉它一样。波特会吗。德拉科无端地想起自己早晨曾经说潘西是站街女。但是波特事实上真的是站街女。他喜爱的优等生学姐在这里出卖身体，以便和自己的姨夫换取物质。

他靠着墙壁蹲下来，把头埋到膝盖里，眼泪不知不觉地啪嗒掉了下来。

弗农的污言秽语却变得更大声了。

**“** **小荡妇** **……** **下面还有女人的洞，他妈的，天生就是挨操的料** **——** **你说是不是？** **”**

**“** **你说是不是？** **”**

然后他听到波特的声音。低沉的、软的，让德拉科在梦里都会射出来的声音，呜咽着说： **“** **是。** **”**

“再说一遍。”

**“** **我** **——** **我天生就是挨操的料。** **”**

“还有呢？”

房间里传来呲拉声，德拉科慢慢地攀上窗台边缘朝里看。波特被按在餐桌上，两腿大张开，身上的校服衬衣被撕开了一半，露出了红色的乳尖。弗农像一头猪一样，不管不顾地把自己的阴茎插进了波特的身体里。

“还应该说什么？”弗农扇了波特一巴掌。

波特的黑色圆框眼镜被扇下来，只剩一条眼镜腿可笑地挂在耳朵上。波特伸出手把眼睛收好，然后尽可能地推远它，弗农不耐烦他的磨磨蹭蹭，又扇了波特一巴掌，并且捏住了波特的下巴。

“说。”他命令道。

波特发出了呜呜的声音，因为操动的动作他的声音变得断断续续： **“** **我，我是婊子，被姨夫操，我是贱货，是怪物，屁股一天不被操就会痒痒** **——** **啊，啊** **——”**

“你这个贱货在学校是不是也被人骑？嗯？你是不是看到男人的几把就要湿，就和你现在一样？”弗农用手去抹他们交合的地方，“嗯？婊子，怪物，畸形种——他妈的流这么多水，你他妈真是天生为了被操生下来的——你妈妈也一定是婊子，才能生出你这么个东西……”

“我妈妈不是婊子！”波特在听到最后一句时猛地坐起来，死命地推开了弗农， **“** **我妈妈不是婊子** **——”**

弗农因这出其不意的推搡撞到了身后的架子上，打了个趔趄。

 **“** **我妈妈不是婊子** **——”** 波特坐在桌子上，声嘶力竭地大喊着， **“** **我他妈也不是！** **”**

“你他妈就是婊子！”弗农怒吼道，“我供你吃穿，我他妈施舍你你才活下来的，如果不是我，你早他妈被扔到孤儿院了——我他妈是你的恩人！”

波特仿佛愣在了原地。

就在这时，德拉科再也忍不住了。他的大脑轰鸣作响，眼前的景物都开始晃动。他爬上了窗台，又推又踹地打开了另外半扇窗户跳了进去。波特和弗农都被这不速之客惊吓到。德拉科冲到餐桌前，一把抱起了波特。

和他们做爱时一样。波特很轻，轻的像一只蝴蝶。

弗农完全呆在了原地：“你，你，你是——”

**“** **你，人渣，混蛋，你下地狱，你** **——”**

德拉科大声地、瞪着眼睛喊着，他眼前的世界完完全全开始晃动了，他的耳朵里传来蜂鸣声，他快要晕倒了。

但是在晕倒之前，他还是抱着波特冲出了起居室，穿过逼仄的长廊，冲出了女贞路4号的大门。他抱着波特不知道跑了多远，直到他再也没有一点力气，眼前变成白茫茫的一片时，他终于倒了下来。

在他昏倒之前，他听到波特的声音。

波特说：“喂，喂！”

他感觉到有嘴唇贴到了自己额头上。

很模糊的声音，从远方传来。

**“** **你抱着我这么跑** **……** **我们好像** **——”**

**“** **好像在私奔噢。** **”**


	5. 坐在一瓣橘子里

他们坐在马路牙子上。

九月末尾天气仍然很温暖。下午太阳很热烈地透过这条小街上种着的山楂树树冠落下来，落到他们身上，把他们两个都照的暖烘烘的。波特抱着腿，手指玩着自己的袜子边。

“你体力有点差噢。”他突然对德拉科说。“才跑一会儿就昏过去了。”

“不是。”德拉科说，“是我看到那家伙所以太生气……”

“你为什么跟踪我啊？”波特不等他反驳完毕，又问道。

“我本来是想追上你和你道歉的。”德拉科盯着柏油马路上的石子说。

柏油马路上有许多光斑。德拉科摸摸被太阳晒着的石子，又去摸摸阴影里的石子，仿佛在进行一项严肃科学实验。

“嗯？和我道歉？”

“那天，我不应该问你的，”德拉科说，他仍然没有抬起头来。“关于你爸爸妈妈把你当男孩还是女孩，我不知道你爸爸妈妈去世了，对不起。”

“哦，没关系。”波特耸了耸肩，“我小时候天天都被达力和他的朋友们骂，叫我「死了爸妈的杂种」，达力还会骂我「阴阳人」，「变态」，「长逼的烂玩意」，不过这些都是他在家里骂我的，因为德思礼夫妇不许他和别人说我是个双性人。他们害怕邻居们会以为他们也都是双性人。”

“达力是？”

“我表哥。”波特说，“我从小就住在德思礼家，我没见过我爸爸妈妈，他们在我刚生下来没多久就死掉了。弗农是我的姨夫，佩妮是我妈妈的妹妹，我的姨妈，达力是他们的独生子，是一个体重二百磅的大胖子恶霸。”

波特好像突然萌生了倾诉欲望似的，开始一股脑儿说下去。

“我也不知道为什么我是双性，我上网查了查，大概可能是发育的问题，可能和基因疾病有点关系——但是我小时候不知道我和别人不一样，虽然姨妈和姨夫那时候经常骂我杂种、恶心家伙，但我以为他们只是单纯讨厌我罢了——直到上小学看生理知识绘本，我才知道男生不应该有阴道，女生不该有鸡鸡，可偏偏我都有。”

波特转过脑袋，德拉科感觉到了他的注视，于是他也转过头去看波特。

波特脸上的妆有点花了。粉底微微浮起来，口红也被擦出了嘴唇边界。他们跑出来的时候没有捡波特的眼镜，因此波特碧绿色的眼镜得以毫无遮拦地显现出它漂亮的形状来。他眨着眼睛，那神态像一只小动物。

“你没有眼镜了。”德拉科说，“怎么办，你看得清东西吗。”

波特摇摇头。“不太看得清，”他笑起来，“我近视的程度有一点点深。不过，看清你还是没有问题的。”

德拉科在脑子里把这句话翻译成了「只能看得清你」，因此而感觉到两颊有点发烫。

“我没有去医院检查过。”波特又说，他托起腮帮子，有点不高兴似的嘟起嘴，德拉科觉得他这个样子简直漂亮的要命。“我不知道我有没有子宫之类的，所以我不确定我是个长了鸡鸡的女人还是长了阴道的男人。我的阴茎可以勃起，也可以射出来像精液一样的东西，不过我的尿道还是和女人一样在下面。”他说，“但是我不会和女生一样有生理期，所以我觉得我还，蛮中立的。”

波特笑起来，眼睛弯弯的。

德拉科小心翼翼地伸出手，拉住了他的校服衬衣袖口。

“喂。”德拉科说，“靠我肩膀上来。”

他也不知道他为什么突然有勇气说出这句话。但波特竟然在思考了一下以后顺从地歪头靠上了德拉科的肩膀，让德拉科感觉到心里也变得暖融融的，像被太阳晒化了的棉花糖。

“我小时候一直穿男孩的衣服，上厕所也去男生厕所——当然是隔间那种。因为姨妈不想给我买单独的女孩的衣服，她只愿意把达力的旧衣服改一改给我穿。后来，我也不知道是什么时候开始，可能我的脸长得越来越女孩子气了，姨夫和达力对我的态度就变微妙起来，那时候我发现可能我当个女孩会在家里好过一点。”

“七年级暑假的时候，有一个晚上姨妈和姨夫去参加姨夫公司的晚宴，他们当然不会带我，但是那天达力也嚷嚷着不去，所以家里只剩我们两个。达力那天对我很奇怪，没有揍我，也没有骂我，姨妈和姨夫走了以后，他还邀请我去他的房间玩电脑——结果他放了A片给我看。”

“然后他说，喂，让我看看你下面。我说那你这一整个暑假都不可以再叫你的朋友们揍我了——你知道吗，我当时一点都没有想到羞耻或者是尊严之类的，我只是想到用身体去交换东西……可能达力他们说的对，我确实是个婊子。”

“你不是。”德拉科说。

“我确实是。这没什么好难为情的。我就把内裤脱下来，给他看了我的屁股，他变得很激动，就开始对着我打手枪，然后他用他那肥猪一样的指头摸我那儿，一边摸一边试着用指头捅进去。真的很痛，我第一次知道原来被挨揍一点都不痛，被人插进去才是最痛的——”

波特停了下来。

“喂，我说了这么多，你很烦吧？”

“我不烦。”德拉科说。

但他感觉到他心底涌出了酸楚的情绪，有人攥着他的心脏狠狠地捏着。哈利·波特——会对着自己的表哥露出那儿，还被那种猪一样的家伙摸。这事儿不应该发生的，他应该在十年前就认识哈利·波特才对。为什么他到现在才刚刚认识他？

“但是达力是个怂包。他只敢对着我打飞机，但没有真的操过我。他后来对我的态度果然好了很多，于是我开始故意留长头发，自己打零工买一两件女孩子的衣服穿，佩妮姨妈很讨厌我穿女装，但是弗农姨夫好像还蛮喜欢的。我上了这所高中以后，就直接写了自己是女生——这所高中里没有小惠金区的人。自那以后我就开始天天穿裙子了，虽然每次回到家佩妮姨妈都会瞪我。”

“喂，你那个恶心的姨夫是什么时候开始……”德拉科艰难地措辞，“对你做那种事的？”

“去年。”波特说。“去年，我决定考大学的时候。佩妮姨妈说她不会给我出学费的，有一天她出门去超市的时候，弗农姨夫过来问我，我是不是真的很想上大学。我说是，然后他说那他会给我出学费，然后他就操了我。”

德拉科伸手搂住了波特的肩膀。

“没关系。”波特说。“我没有那么在意。”

这时候太阳已经没有那么炙热了。阳光从金色变成了橙黄色，德拉科产生了一种荒诞想法：他们坐在一瓣橙色橘子里，太阳光就是橘子饱满的橙色果肉。

和他一起坐在橘子里的波特突然地偏过头，吻了德拉科的脸。

他伸了舌尖，在德拉科脸上留下一道濡湿的痕迹。

“谢谢你。”波特说。“真的。”

德拉科的心跳加快，他的大脑有点缺氧，他说：“没，没关系。”

“真的很谢谢你。”波特说。“我是去年注册Grindr的。每次弗农那头猪操了我，或者让我给他口完以后，我就会去约一次，大部分人都和弗农一样，看到我的时候会叫我婊子，会问我是不是想被他们操，然后问我一些下流话。你是第一个和我约了但是没有和我打炮的人。”

“我喝醉了。”德拉科嗫嚅了半天，决定把实情坦白：“我很想操你的，只是我喝醉了。我没有那么高尚，我从见到你的时候就想和你做。”

“但还是谢谢你。”波特说，“你还是第一个操完我以后还愿意抱着我的人，还是第一个给我洗内裤的人——总而言之，谢谢你，你和他们不一样。”

他郑重其事地对他说。

然后他又一次亲吻了德拉科，非常缠绵地用舌头描绘德拉科嘴唇的形状，然后探进他的口腔，舔舐着德拉科的舌头。他拉起了德拉科的手，把它们放到了自己的腰上。德拉科感觉到自己不自觉地勃起了。

“我——”

波特停下来，他低下头，看到了德拉科鼓鼓的裤裆。

他伸出手解开了德拉科的裤子拉链，然后拉下内裤，露出了德拉科挺立的阴茎。

波特低下头，迅速地舔了一口德拉科的龟头。

德拉科全身都好像经过了电流。

“我喜欢和你做爱。”波特说，“我喜欢你眯着眼睛射精时候的样子。”

橘子瓣裂开，橙色的、充满香气的太阳光照在德拉科眼睛里，世界变成了温暖的橙黄色。他轻轻地按着波特的脑袋，让这家伙低下头又含了含自己的阴茎，然后他从马路上站了起来，拉好了裤子，郑重其事地对波特说：

“我不会让你回德思礼家了。”


End file.
